TP Progress
This page is for the use of coordinating Tiny Plots (TPs) across the game as a whole. Due to their often extensive nature, SW1 Kyle created this article. It is intended to be a "scrap sheet" of sorts that will both document the ongoing progress of a TP, as well as keep players informed of the story's progression during their absence. In this way, faction leaders won't have all the workload of briefing dozens of players on what they've missed. Instead, they can just point those players here. = How to use this page = The player who has created the Tiny Plot should add a section to the Current Tiny Plots section below. (For help on editting pages, click .) It is inside this section that all updates, in bullet-point format, should go. It is recommended that one player from each faction represented in a Tiny Plot should be responsible for updating this page for their respective faction's actions. If the tiny plot is very large, multiple players from each faction can contribute. Every time notable developments take place, they should be added to this page. When the Tiny Plot has come to its conclusion, a new page under the Events, Conflicts, or Battles categories should be made, and the scrap sheet below erased. It is a generally understood concept on any MU* that what you know OOC (Out Of Character) should not affect what your character knows IC (In Character). By using this page, you will most likely learn OOC stuff that you wouldn't know IC, so use this page maturely. = Current Tiny Plots = NR Supply Raids This plot has currently started, we're in the works of actually running various scenes of having the NR raid Imperial depots. These raids are meant for the NR to capture as many supplies as they can from forward Imperial supply bases, then retreat back. The tactics being employed by the NR are guerilla warfare, something that has not happened since the rebellion first started. Setup It would be good for the NR to post the reason for this, and come up with a fun title for the operation that can be used on the future event page. --SW1 Kyle 15:58, 23 March 2007 (UTC) *Liza and I originally kicked this off as a way for Delede to start gaining the confidence of the NR, and finding a way to start his own 'payback' of the Empire. As far as I know, the first scene or two, we had no actual NR orders, and it was undertaken on the initiative of Vigilence Security. Now, the New Republic has made it an official op. I'd suggest an Operation name, but I am really bad at that.'' Delede **Here's a suggested name "OPERATION: PINPRICK" Because the New Republic is pricking the Empire's supplies. Suggested by Rebecca Varn ***I like that! I vote for Pinprick. It's not too cocky. Delede *I should note Wrista is coming up with an @mail for orders on this event as to what they are looking for in the raids. I think parts of it should be posted on here for historical reasons and for the NR explanation of the raids. I don't want to name this OP for you guys, but I think Pinprick sounds a little weak, this is sizable push, maybe Operation Swift Swipe? Just a thought. Nasa eagle 15:58, 25 March 2007 (UTC) **It's primarily building materials and fleet supplies, especially critical fleet supplies that are relatively hard to come by(such as Tibanna Gas. Other examples would the things like reactor mass(fuel), durasteel(in larger quantities, as it's relatively easy to find/produce), transparisteel, construction equipment, ship components(especially in the captial-scale) or the makings thereof. As for the why... well, New Alderaan likely ate a lot of the NR's resources, considering the scale of the building project, and aside from that, Blitzkrieg very likely left the fleet a bit low on the basic needs to keep ships operating at full efficiency. Considering that the NR is also very likely considering actual offensive operations at this stage, it's more than a reasonable assumption that they may be stockpiling such things for those needs, as well as potentially considering possibilities for new fleet construction in some fashion. As for a name, I'm researching a couple of things that would fit without breaking theme, but I'm not quite there yet. Pinprick just doesn't have the sort of name appropriate to the action that I'd prefer. This is not as minor an undertaking as it would seem from the logs. --Wrista 00:45, 27 March 2007 (UTC) ***Actually, most of the New Alderaan construction came courtesy of recycler droids, who chewed through a fair chunk of the planet's waste dumps to create fresh building materials. But all of the other things Wrista mentioned are 100% dead on target, I just wanted to clarify the New Alderaan thing. --SW1 Kyle 13:33, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Raid 1 Involved: VSC 1 Z95a II and EMPIRE 2 TIE MK2 OUTCOME: Delede is able to leave the scene with his sensor scans, and handily defeat two TIEs in the process. LOSSES:EMPIRE 2 Tie/Int MK2 Raid 2 Involved: VigSec: 1 Z95a, 1 RX4. 2 Z96s EMPIRE:12 TIE MK2s, 1 ILC, 3 YT-1300s, 2 YT-1400s, 4 assorted Bulk Freighters OUTCOME: At best, a draw. While an ILC, and a freighter are destroyed, alongside some fighters, VigSec loses both of it's hired Z96s, and it's RX4 is severely damaged. LOSSES: VigSec:2 Z96s EMPIRE:3 TIE Mk2s, 1 YT-1300, 1 ILC Raid 3 New Republic:12 X-wings, and the VigSec:1 Z-95 IIa, 3 Hornets, Eternal Vigilance(Marauder). Imperial forces included the ISC Broadsword, 2 scimitars, and 10 TIE MkII craft. Reinforcements of another 12 TIE MkII craft. LOSSES: NR - 2 X-Wings, 1 Hornet EMPIRE - 4 TIE MkII OUTCOME: NR successful capture of 1 large supply container of ship fuel. ISB Involvement On 03.22.2007, Krieg requested ISB assistance in the operation. Korynn developed a protocol for his agents geared toward discovering the NR military's staging areas and jump routes for the strikes. One agent was sent to do covert espionage on Ord Mantell, another sent to monitor comm frequencies, hoping to find and intercept the frequencies used by the NR teams. Progress will be posted here. Raid 4 Involved 6 X-wings, 4 A-wings, 4 Y-wings, 2 shuttles. Imperial forces included the HIMS Visceral (CR90 Corvette) and 12 TIE MkII craft. LOSSES: NR - 1 y-wing, 2 a-wings EMPIRE - 5 TIE MkIIs OUTCOME: NR VICTORY, 2 freighters captured carrying (droid parts & transparisteel) Raid 5 Involved 1 VSC Marauder, 6 VSC Hornets, 3 X-wings, 3 Y-wings, 2 shuttles. Imperial forces included 1 Nebulon B frigate, 12 TIE MkII craft and 5 freighters. LOSSES: NR - 1 y-wing VSC - 1 Hornet EMPIRE - 1 TIE MkIIs OUTCOME: NR VICTORY, 2 freighters captured carrying (prisoners & transparisteel) Raid 6 Involved: 1 VSC Marauder, 6 VSC Hornets. 12 Imperial TIE MKIIs. LOSSES VSC - 3 Hornets EMPIRE - 3 TIE MKIIs OUTCOME DRAW: Fighter losses are equal, but the materials stolen from the depot are barely enough to offset smaller force's losses.. Next Raid Future Raids should be listed here, summary of the battle placed here. I'm thinking of making a possible battle page or conflict report of this story arc. Also, please post links to the logs of the battles below each raid, thanks! -- Nasa eagle 15:53, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Planning Info Eventually, this plot is going to lead to a major showdown after intel has done their work. This battle will occur on 7 April. The resulting outcome will be followed-up on 21 April with a possible second battle, ending this story arc. -- Nasa eagle 15:53, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Tatooine Battle Setup Elements of the Vigilance Security Corporation were assisting Raider Battalion in a search for an AWOL marine, Tal'sin Secura. While there, the VSC noticed that I2SD Predator and a small flotilla of ships were in orbit. Delede secretly reported this to his contacts at New Alderaan. Senator Del Marx began calling together top secret meetings with the Ministry of Defense, high-ranking leaders in the New Republic Military, and leaders of the Jedi Order to discuss this intel and devise a potential attack on Tyler's forces. Stage 1: Scouting Tak Dagon, member of the VSC, was given an unmarked ship, a Sardakh Kale-1 named "Howler", and instructed to do covert checks on Tatooine space to report on whether the fleet was still there. The TP is in progress at this stage. Planning Info OOC faction leaders are discussing the plot to determine where it can go. Meanwhile, NR players are conducting their pre-phases to set up for the strike. More info will be posted as it is determined. Civil War on Dac (Operation Squid Lake) This tinyplot has not yet begun. When it does, the plot contributors are encouraged to begin updating information immediately. Also, the title of this subsection may not be the most appropriate title for the TP as a whole. --SW1 Kyle 15:27, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Category:SW1ki